Another Pointless Insertion: Myra’s Journey
by Myraku Kiriaku
Summary: Yes, another. Don't groan. I get sucked into Sylvarant as the journey begins! How will I screw up the plot? What will happen between me and my favorite character? And why are all the monsters stronger? Read and review!Contains spoilers. Dialogue not exact
1. Chapter 1: Iselia

-Another Pointless Insertion: Myra's Journey-

Me: Yes, I am inserting myself in ToS. So sue me! This was inspired by freakyanimegal456. GO FREAKY! YOU ROCK GIRL!!!

Rayman: Huh? Why is your eye twitching...?

Me: I dunno. I haven't even had coke today! Weird... It's just... twitching! OMG, MY EYE IS FRIGGIN AWESOME!!!

Rayman: Excuse us. The Authoress has officially gone off the deep end.

Lloyd: And I thought she was weird when Seraph's Wrath came out...

Doopliss: GUYS! Watch what you say! Myra could be listening...

Me: To what?

All ex Myra: EEK!

Me: (Sigh) Let's just get this pointless fanfic on the road.

Lloyd: Right. Myra only owns the plot, and... herself. O.o

* * *

-Chapter One: Iselia-

Boy, school was rough today. A test that NO ONE had time to finish... Go figure! I explained to someone what a bell curve was. Then I realized that I was smart at things that WEREN'T required to pass college... Once again, go figure. I plopped down on the couch and put on my MP3 player's earphones. Yes, MP3 player, not Ipod. Though it did have its perks, such as it could record, use the radio and repeat. WOOT FOR REPEATS! Then I listened to the song I was playing. Aura... The one I'd based on my OC, Darkness. Suddenly, a figure of her flashed in my head. _Do you want to visit them?_ She asked. Them? Who's them? The room around me began to swirl... Whoa... Did I have THAT many drinks of Gatorade? Suddenly, everything changed. I wasn't me anymore. Instead, I was my RPC. Myraku Kiriaku, the soft hearted betrayer. The land around me was familiar, too. It was... ISELIA?! Oh no, not ANOTHER day dream, Myra! Snap out of it... I hit myself on the head, and I felt it. Suddenly, this was more than a fantasy. Did I leave the MP3 player on last night again? This was totally... weird. Then I looked at my left hand. Yep, a Cruxis Crystal, just like my RPC. That meant... SWEET! I have blue wings!... I hope they're blue. As I decided to head for the village, I noticed a familiar face. Lloyd, the hero, who was still just a dunce. His two friends Colette and Genis were with him. I noticed I was around the Martel temple, so, gathering my wits about me, I waited there. The oracle is MUCH brighter in person, lemme tell you! I waited as Botta kicked the snot outta poor old Lloyd. Then, I couldn't bear to let Vidarr kill him, even though I _knew_ Kratos would be there to save the day. I leapt out and smashed the ball in half with my magic sword. Cool, my magic ice blade was there! That thing is awesome! Anyhow, I was very angry at Vidarr for picking on the weak.

"You wanna bully some little kids?! Pick on someone your own size! Or at _least_ your own age group!" I snapped. Lloyd looked up.

"Who are you?" He asked in shock.

"Yes, who _are _you?" Kratos came out from behind the bushes, arms crossed.

"That doesn't matter now! Fight, don't think!" I snapped. Believe me, when I think, it can take _hours_ sometimes. I looked at my blade and bit my lip. Gee, I never _did_ take sword practice with En... Maybe I _should_ have? Anyways, Kratos joined us. I was really good, just like Myra. It came to me... almost like an instinct. I had seen Vidarr's patterns before, and he was ready to slash Lloyd in half.

"Look out!" I yelled as I leapt for Lloyd. We both tumbled down, and Vidarr gave me a nice cut down the arm.

"First aid!" Kratos yelled. Immediately, a white circle came over me, and my wound was gone.

"Oh, uh... Thanks Kr- Mister." I blushed. GEEZ, MYRA! NICE! YOU ALMOST BLEW YOUR OWN COVER!!! Vidarr slashed at me, I let out a little 'eep' and dodged. The rest of the fight was boring, so I'm not gonna write it. GEEZ! MY EYE IS TWITCHING TOO MUCH! I CAN BARELY SEE!!! Eh, anyhow, back with the story, we kicked Vidarr's butt. Botta cringed and stared at Kratos.

"Damn... I never thought you'd show up! Retreat for now!" Eh, Botta said that, so I had to include... --U Sorry, I don't like cursing, but I suppose I have to stick to the plot... Anyway, Botta ran off, and I nearly DIED! I won my first battle! WOOT!

"Well now, wasn't that refreshing?" I chuckled. But… Something was wrong. That battle took longer than the first time I ever…

"That was amazing!" Colette chirped. "She's really strong!" I blushed. Oh boy, let's play how badly can you screw up the plotline!

"I… Suppose it was alright." Lloyd grumbled. Apparently, he didn't like to have the spotlight taken off him.

"I must thank you for saving the chosen." Phaidra smiled.

"Ah, no big." I shrugged. "You just watch out, k?"

"Oh, that's right! I'm going to get the oracle now!" Colette remembered after all of the excitement.

"Mm, I see… You must be… the chosen, correct?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, that's me!" She smiled.

"Colette, you must now undergo the trial." Phaidra interrupted.

"Trial? What trial?" Lloyd blinked.

"The monsters, I would assume. An evil presence lurks within this Chapel." Kratos answered.

"Yes, that is correct." Phaidra nodded. "But the priests who were to accompany her fell at the hands of the Desians." Desians? Right. And I'm wearing a monkey suit.

"I'll protect her!" Lloyd chirped.

"Lloyd? I would be uneasy with just you." Phaidra almost laughed.

"Your name is… Lloyd?" Kratos cringed.

"Oh, about the Chosen situation." I interrupted. "My name's Myraku. Myraku Kiriaku. I'm a traveling fortune teller," I lied, making that up from Lufia: TLR and using my RPC's name. "But I'm a good fighter, too. I'm sort of a half mercenary, half fortune teller. As long as you can pay me, I'll protect the Chosen."

"I shall also protect the Chosen, if that is alright." Kratos glared at me as if he were… suspicious.

"Under the circumstances, I have little choice. Please, be of service." Phaidra smiled.

"Thank you. Oh, that's right! I never heard your names." I lied. I knew them all by heart!

"Oh yeah, I'm Genis!" The hyper half-elf smirked.

"I'm Colette. Nice to meet you!" The chosen smiled.

"I'm, uh… Lloyd…" The boy turned away. Gee, was he THAT jealous of me?

"I am Kratos. I am also a mercenary." Kratos appeared to be a little… angry.

"Ok, nice to meet 'yall!" Oh gosh… WHY do I talk like a cali-girl…? "Well, let's get going!"

"Hey, I wanna come, too!" Lloyd pouted.

"Lloyd, this is a serious situation. Children need to stay home." Kratos crossed his arms.

"What did you say?!" Lloyd glared at him with fury.

"Did I not make myself clear? You're a burden. Go home." Yeah, the only burden he is is an emotional one for you, mister 'I'm Too Good For You'! But… Kratos _is_ in a bad situation… I'll let him slide.

"Umm, Mr. Kratos? Can Lloyd come along too? I get nervous when Lloyd's not around." The chosen persuaded.

"But…" Kratos tried to get out of it.

"Oh, come on!" I smiled. "He's just a kid! Besides, what harm can he do?" Lots of harm. Almost causing the Great Seed to be lost, killing Marble… etc.

"Fine. But don't blame me when someone gets hurt." Kratos snapped.

"Alright!" Lloyd chirped. "Hey Genis, you coming?"

"Huh? Me too?" Genis blinked.

"Of course!" Lloyd smiled. Oh my go- NO! BAD MYRA! LLOYD WINDS UP WITH-

"This isn't a field trip." Kratos grumbled.

"Thanks, Colette." Lloyd smiled as he caught up with the Chosen.

"It's the truth!" She returned his smile. Genis straggled behind us as we walked in.

"Wow, it's dark in here!" Lloyd squinted.

"Yup, _really_ dark!" I smiled. Hmm… Imagine how Remiel would look dying in a huge flood of darkness… Wait, he's for future plot… Don't kill him yet…

"…" Kratos stared at Lloyd.

"Huh? What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd, are your sword fighting techniques self-taught?" Kratos asked.

"Yeah. That's right." Lloyd answered.

"…" Kratos handed him a training manual.

"Huh? What's this?" Lloyd's eyes weren't fixed to the darkness yet, I suppose.

"It's a training manual. If you want to learn how to properly wield a sword, then you need to know the basics." Kratos explained. He then walked off in direction of the sorcerer's ring.

"Hmph! You think you're so smart…" Lloyd grumbled. We ran into the seal. Kratos sighed and followed us.

"What's this?" Lloyd blinked.

"It's a seal. I think the sorcerer's ring that's in the lowest part of the temple can open it." I wasn't very amused. No duh, I've done that, probably 20, 30… Anyways, after a while, we beat up golems, got the sorcerer's ring, and headed back to the sealed door. Lloyd was _dying_ to use the ring.

"Lemme try it out!" He grabbed the ring from my hands.

"Hey, you could at least _try_ to be polite…" I mumbled. Hah, wishful thinking, Myra. Lloyd pointed the ring at the door and fired. I sighed and counted in my head. 3…2…1…

"Oh, is that all it does?" He looked at the ring, disappointed. Bing bing! I win the prize! Oh boy… Get ready to try not to murder the freak in the dress…

* * *

Me: Ah, yup, I've got OCD. I now have FOUR stories…

Rayman: Yeah, and all of them are getting updated EXCEPT mine!

En: And you haven't made me say anything in a long time!

Me: SIS! RAY! HOLD UP! I can only do so many things at a time… Oh, by the way, this is Enigma.

En: Yo.

Me: She's my sister. Her username is Sukasa192.

Rayman: Ray, huh…? Hmm… Has a nice ring to it…

Me: Wutevahs… Me ist tired… My eye was twitching for a WHOLE DAY!!!

Rayman: Igh. That must've been gross…

Me: It was. I thought something got in it, but…

Doopliss: Meep! Meep meep meep meep meep!

Rayman: WHAT?!

Me: Oh REALLY now!

Doopliss: Meep… Meep meep meep meep meep meep meeeeeeeeeeeeeep!!!

Me: He says he learned never to copy someone when they were playing Meepit games on Neopets.

Rayman: Meepit? Neopets? You humans are _crazy_.


	2. Chapter 2: Receiving the Oracle

Me: Chapter two of my fourth story! Geez, I have too many going…

Lloyd: Didn't we establish this last chapter?

Me: …So what?

Lloyd: Never mind… Hey, where is everyone?

Me: Hiding from m- I mean… I have no idea!

Lloyd: Riiiiiiight… Anyways, what was up with that last chapter? I get the feeling you…

Me: SHUT. UP.

Lloyd: EEP! Why are you so mean?

Me: Well, you never tried being nice to me, so we're even.

Lloyd: O.O YOU MEAN I JUST HAD TO BE NICE TO YOU THIS WHOLE TIME?!

Me: Hey, don't yell at me! That's the way I work.

Lloyd: Uh… Um… Wow. Maybe I should tell-

Me: No, I want them to find out on their own.

Lloyd: Ok. Myra only owns herself and the plot. Geez, that still sounds weird…

* * *

-Chapter Two: Receiving the Oracle-

We went through the transporter beam. Oh, I couldn't help it! So I went last, and said "BEAM ME UP, SCOTTY!" Geez, I have to watch my sugar intake. So anyway, we went up to find the Cruxis Crystal on a dais. Colette and Lloyd had a little conversation, but I couldn't hear. Then, oh my gosh… I had to stop myself from either flipping off or killing Remiel. I HATE THAT FREAK. He gave Colette the Oracle.

"We angels of Cruxis bless this event, and bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant." No, you just dropped a giant Tomato on my head. More like you turned off the cloaking device! Remiel began to leave.

"Ah... Wait! Please wait!" Colette called. "Are you really my fa-"

"Go to the next seal that lies in the desert. Is that clear? My beloved daughter, Colette."

"No, he's- a banana." I had to stop myself from saying the truth by using sarcasm.

"What?" Lloyd blinked.

"Sarcasm, idiot." I was angry at myself for almost blowing it, so I accidentally called him an idiot.

"What did you say?!" Lloyd whispered.

"Shut up! This is supposed to be a holy event!" I scolded. At that moment, Remiel left. Lloyd gave me a death glare, then went over to talk to everybody. Oh boy, what would I say? I had just insulted him because of my stupid temper… I guess the least I could do was apologize. He came over to me.

"Oh, uh, sorry about what just happened… I get pretty snappy sometimes and I call my sister an idiot too much." I blushed.

"It's ok." Lloyd smiled. "I can act a little rashly too."

"So… All's good and well?" I returned his smile.

"Yeah. I accept your apology." Lloyd nodded.

"Great!" My smile widened. "Hey, uh… I know this is sudden, but do you think we can be friends? I mean… Ever since I left home… I don't have any friends anymore." I frowned. All of my friends were so fun to be with, and well, Lloyd was almost like all of them wrapped in one cute little package. OH, WHAT AM I SAYING! BAD MYRA!

"Well, sure!" Lloyd smiled. "Having no friends at all is bad enough, but being with other people too? I'd get a little uncomfortable if I were in your situation."

"Yeah." I nodded. "But I'm actually a little used to being left out. I'd always get picked last in games and such…" I frowned again.

"Well, that settles it!" Lloyd smiled. "I won't let you get left out anymore!" I stared at him in shock. Here I had just called him an idiot, and now he offers me the one thing I've always wanted. Just to belong… somewhere… "So, what do you say?" Lloyd held out his hand. I smiled and shook it.

"We'll be going ahead." Kratos stepped on the warp pad and disappeared. Colette did the same.

"Well, we should get going." I told Lloyd. "After all, we want to make it back before nightfall, eh?"

"Right." Lloyd nodded. "Let's go, Genis!"

"Beam me... er... down, Scotty!" I smiled as I stepped on the warp pad. I immediately re-appeared at the ground floor.

"Who's Scotty?" Lloyd asked as he appeared.

"Inside joke. You wouldn't get it." I shook my head. Just then, we heard something.

"MARVELOUS!" A voice came from the dead-end part of the temple.

"We gotta go." I snatched Lloyd and Genis' wrists and pulled them out the temple doors.

"But that sound..." Lloyd mumbled.

"Believe me, WE GOTTA GO." I repeated. I didn't want to see the two of them get hurt by Raine. After a long stride out of the temple, we finally made it out and back to town.

"Let's go meet up with Colette." I suggested. "She should probably be at home, right?"

"Yeah." Lloyd nodded. "It's this way." We made our way over to Colette's house and went inside. They were already talking about the journey.

"Very well then. We shall entrust the protection of the Chosen to Kratos, Raine, and Myraku." The mayor summed up.

"Thank you so much!" Colette chirped as we walked in the door.

"Ah, don't mention it." I smiled. "Hey, was somebody talking about me?" I looked around the room.

"We were just finishing deciding who would go on the journey." Kratos nodded.

"Ah, I see. And you want me to go?" I asked. "…I'd be more than happy to."

"That settles it then." The mayor nodded.

"What about us?" Lloyd asked pointing to Genis and himself.

"You'll only get in the way." Kratos snapped.

"Lloyd, the journey is going to be a terrible and frightening thing… And I don't think you can handle it." I looked down. "I'm sorry, but I'd rather not have you dead."

"Now please leave!" The mayor snapped. Racist loser…

Colette went outside and I decided to follow.

"Wait! Please wait!" She called. Suddenly, she tripped over, but I caught her before she hit the ground. "Ah! Um… Thanks." She blushed as she brushed the dirt off her clothes.

"Don't mention it." I smirked. Well, to make a long story short, I was feeling guilty because…

"Oh yeah! Happy Birthday, Colette!" Well, that. I had nothing to give her. "I baked you some cookies." Genis smiled as he handed Colette a platter full of cookies. I zoned out for a while, imagining what I could have given her.

"See you later!" Colette called as she waved. I snapped back to reality.

"Oh, Colette…" I frowned. "I'm sorry. I came on such short notice, I didn't really have time to get you anything…"

"It's ok." Colette smiled. "After all, we just met."

"Yeah, you're right." I smiled back as I nodded. "But… I'm a pretty good singer. I could sing for you if you want."

"Could you?" Colette's face lit up. "That would be lovely!"

"Ok…" I sighed as I warmed up for 'Fake Wings' by .hack--SIGN Remember, I don't have a perfect script in my brain, so I had to say something that sounded like the real song.

"Shite, bright morning light, now in the air the spring is calling.

Sweet, blowing wind, singing down the hills and valleys.

Keeeep your resume, now we 'round the edge of Hell.

Dear my love, sweet morning light, wait for me you've gone much farther, to fiiiiiiiiiiiight…

Shite, bright morning light, now in the air the spring is calling.

Sweet, blowing wind, singing down the hills and valleys.

Keeeep your resume, now we 'round the edge of Hell.

Dear my love, sweet morning light, wait for me you've gone much farther, to fiiiiiiiiiiiight…" I ended and noticed Colette was deeply into it. "Oh, uh... It's kinda over..."

"That was beautiful." Colette smiled. "I've never heard anything like it!"

"Oh, uh... Thanks." I blushed. "Anyways, see ya at dawn tomorrow?"

"Ok!" Colette chirped. "I'm sure we'll be good friends."

"Yeah." I nodded. "Pals..." Then, I noticed I had nowhere to sleep. I decided I should see if Lloyd could spare a space. I walked up the trail, smashing up other monsters that Lloyd didn't take out. I eventually came outside of Dirk's house. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Lloyd asked as he opened the door. "Oh, Myraku!"

"Just call me Myra." I smiled. "I was wondering if you could spare a place to stay? I mean, the Inn is full and all..."

"Oh, I see. Alright." Lloyd smiled.

"I don't need a bed or anything. I suppose I'm a little used to sleeping on the floor." I gave a small chuckle.

"Alright." Lloyd nodded. "In that case, there's plenty of room."

"Thank you." I gave a small bow. "You are very kind."

"Don't mention it." Lloyd smiled.

* * *

Me: Well, that was fun.

Lloyd: You're staying at MY place?!

Me: Well, would you like me to throw a slumber party at one of the girl's house?

Lloyd: You do have a point…

Doopliss: YES! I am no longer a Meepit!

Me: Yay! Doopie!! You're ok!

Doopliss: Doopie…? I think I'm ok…

Lloyd: Uh… Whatever. Is everyone else still hiding?

Rayman: Kratos, do you think it's safe?

Kratos: It's never safe from her.

Rayman: You have a point…

Me: AHA! You two, out of the closet!

Rayman: AGH! She found us! Now what?!

Kratos: Escape to another dimension?

Rayman: Yeah! Follow me!

Me: Oh no… Which dimension will they pick? Anyways, REVIEW!


End file.
